


Girl Scout in Trouble?

by SlayerOFFame



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara is to good for this world, Kara wants to be bad-ass much like her sister, Lena is a bad girl, Mean/Jealous!Lucy, Minor mentions of Lucy/James relationship, SuperCorp, blackmail kinda idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerOFFame/pseuds/SlayerOFFame
Summary: Kara has always been a good girl for as long as she can remember, even back on her home planet Krypton. Kara wishes she could be more like her sister Alex and is more than desperate to prove her worth. Prom Queen Lucy has not trouble on exploiting that factor. Kara’s senior year takes an unexpected turn when Lucy challenged Kara to do something that could get her expelled. Now Kara does not only have to worry about revealing her alien side, but also whether she can keep a secret big enough for her to get expelled over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back with a small modern high school AU and I’m sorry for turning Lucy into a bit of a mean girl. I love that character immensely, but someone has to be the mean girl in my story and I somehow got it in my head that James and Lucy were very cocky teenagers during their High School years. Please don’t be mad at me :p

Kara has always been a good girl for as long as she can remember, even back on her home planet Krypton. She suspected that her education in noble House qualities, such as perseverance, wisdom and loyalty was somehow the cause of her girl scout mindset.

Kara was raised to be a well-behaved child, so that she could present the House of El with pride and just conviction. However, Krypton was suffering under highly unstable geological conditions. Her baby cousin, Kal-El was sent to a planet called Earth out of precaution for his own safety and would be protected by a 13 year old Kara, who was sent after him.

“Kara, wake up sweetheart, or you’re gonna be late for the bus.” A loud female voice interrupted Kara’s dreams.

Four years had passed since Kara’s arrival on earth. She has gone through an emotional roller-coaster her first year on the strange new planet. She struggled fitting in, her mission to protect Kal-El was no longer necessary, since her cousin had grown up while she had spent 24 years stuck inside the Phantom Zone.

The transition to adjust to earth’s bizarre customs wasn’t easy for the young girl and Kara was certain that she couldn’t have done it without her adoptive family the Danvers, her sister Alex in particular.

“Don’t tell me you suddenly lost your super hearing.” Eliza Danvers spoke sternly, while she entered Kara’s dark bedroom. Eliza eyed the heap of blankets scattered around the teenage girl suspiciously and crossed the room with a quick stride, opening the window curtains without a warning.

“That’s so not cool.” Kara grunted as the Midvale morning sun hit her face, but her initial protest was soon replaced by a calming sigh, savoring the welcoming energy that came from the rays of light.

“You didn’t sleep much again last night, I presume.” Eliza concluded, as she walked towards Kara’s bed, examining the girl. Kara shrugged, not meeting the older woman’s eyes.

“I know how much you miss Alex, but that’s no reason to be late for your first day as a senior.” Eliza commented, gently stroking Kara’s messy bed hair before exiting the room, so Kara could get ready.

Kara nodded, still in a haze. She couldn’t believe summer was already over, meaning that she had to survive her senior year at Midvale High without her big sister. Alex had moved to the National University dorms just three days ago and let’s just say their goodbyes didn’t go all too well. Eliza pretty much needed to use a crowbar to separate Kara from Alex waist.

‘Rao, senior year is going to be hell.’ Kara mumbled under her breath as she stumbled out of bed. Her bubbly and shy personality tended to attract a lot of bullies. Luckily, Alex protected her from harm during those times. Students knew better than to mess with the most worshiped person in High School. Alex Danvers the outgoing bad ass, invited to every gathering. No party was complete without her presence.

Kara was an easy target for the picking, now that her big sister wasn’t around anymore and the young Kryptonian soon found her first reminder of how cruel High School kids actually were, when prom king, James Olsen invited her to his party, celebrating the last wisp of summer freedom.

Kara groaned when she looked at the time, there were only ten minutes left before she missed the bus and she couldn’t possibly make it in time without cheating a little. The Danvers made very strict rules when it came to using her superpowers for her own gain, but Alex somehow hadn’t had any restrains when it came to following rules.

Alex wouldn’t hesitate to use her powers if she had them. It meant that she could sleep in until the very last minute. Something Alex was insanely jealous of, but Kara never broke the rules, well almost never. There was this one time Alex convinced her to take her flying in the middle of the night. But other than that, Kara seemed to be the perfect model citizen.

The younger Danvers sister hated that she was such a good girl sometimes. She always wanted to be like her big sister, unrestrained and sociably approachable. Thought that seemed almost impossible with her introverted personality. Alex had brought her out of her shell somewhat, but it was up to Kara herself now, if she wanted to shake her goody good girl image.

Kara smirked as changed her outfit with a whirlwind of speed, raced downstairs and stuffed her mouth with a box of Choco pops cereal and nearly flew out of the door before Eliza could make a comment for her to slow down. The teenager released a breath of relief when she made it to the bus stop just in time, smiling brightly as she took a seat next to her best friend, Winn.

“Hey, nerd.” Kara joked while bumping into his shoulder.

“Says the girl, who watches Star Wars on repeat every other week.” Winn snorted, rubbing the sore spot where their shoulders had met.

“Come on, how can you not fall in love with Chewbacca.” Kara chuckled.

“I would have picked you for a screaming Han Solo fan girl.” Winn commented, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Oh-no, Chewie is way cuter. He reminds me of you a little actually.” Kara retaliated, ruffling his curly brown hair.

“Ha-ha.” Winn mumbled, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks as he adjusted his hair back to normal.

Kara loved their friendly bantering. It was a welcoming change to keep her mind from missing Alex. They were about halfway through the ride when a comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Kara had spent the remaining time staring outside the window, growing more troubled by the mile.

True, Kara did miss Alex immensely, but that wasn’t the real reason why she hadn’t slept much last night. No, that honor went to last night’s encounter, when she attended Olsen’s party against her better judgement. The teenager was over the moon when her once hopeless secret boy crush asked her to come. Jimmy or James as he liked to be called is the most popular guy in school, he was announced prom king with his girlfriend Lucy Lane as prom queen. The most handsome couple in school, who also happened to be the biggest bullies.

**\--Previous night—**

Kara was staring in the mirror her sister on speaker as she debated on what to wear for Olsen’s party. Kara had tried out three different outfits. The first one being too stiff, the second didn’t have enough color and the third made her too uncomfortable, seeing as it revealed far too much skin for Kara’s liking. She settled on wearing a white off-the-shoulder top and a short bright pink circle skirt, finishing the look by wearing matching ankle boots and a golden heart neckless.

“You look great, trust me. No guy will be able to keep their eyes of off you.” Alex said nodding in her own agreement.

“If you think so.” Kara mumbled a little unsure while combing her hair.

“Oh, I know so! You look adorable and playful at the same time. Most guys actually prefer this look over a bad girl one, I’ll have you know. Guys were always afraid to approach me for some reason. I’m not that intimidating, am I?” Alex questioned, trying to boost Kara’s confidence.

“I don’t know Alex, you can be pretty scary at times.” Kara chuckled, feeling more relieved.

“Thanks for your support sis.” Alex replied with faked outrage.

“Up or down?” Kara asked, holding her hair up in a bun for guidance.

“That depends on whether you want people to see your love bites.” Alex snickered, two can play at this game.

“ALEX! Stop teasing me…” Kara whined, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Okay, Okay. I’d go with down. It’s the safest option, you can always bring a hair band if you change your mind.” Alex advised and spoke a few encouraging words before ending the phone call.

Kara was standing in front of James’s house several hours later. The party was already going in full swing and it seemed like pretty much the whole school came out to party. Well, except for Winn. ‘He was probably the smart one.’ Kara gulped nervously as she reached out to knock on the door, which turned out to be open already. She peered inside, looking for the host. James was standing in the living room an arm slung around his girlfriend Lucy as he bragged about the upcoming football season.

Kara rolled her eyes and was beginning to doubt why she was here in the first place. She sighed, spotting some people from her last year’s class over by a large punch bowl. ‘Better get something out of it.’ Kara mumbled as a guy poured her a cup.

“I’m not sure it’s wise for you to drink that.” A voice called at Kara from behind her shoulder.

“Why?” Kara asked as she turned around, coming face to face with Lucy.

“It’s spiked…” Lucy announced nonchalantly, after Kara swallowed the first sip of her drink.

“Oh!” Kara choked with shock, temporarily forgetting that alcohol has no effect on her.

“I must say, I’m surprised that the Danvers actually let you come to this party.” Lucy mocked with a superior confidence.

“Kara, hey, glad you could make it.” James beamed as he appeared behind Lucy, snaking his arms around his girlfriend’s stomach, demonstrating a touch of possessiveness.

“H-Hi.” Kara mumbled sheepishly, averting her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

“Hey honey. I was just telling girl scout over here that she should ease up on the punch.” Lucy explained while leaning into James’s embrace.

“That might be a wise idea. You probably never drank alcohol before and I wouldn’t like to face Eliza’s wrath when she finds you drunk and passed out on her doorstep.” James pondered while he examined Kara from head to toe.

“I drank alcohol before…” Kara replied in a barely audible whisper, earning a surprised look from James. Lucy, however looked rather skeptically.

“Yeah, and I’m the queen of England.” Lucy laughed.

“No, it’s true. I found my sister’s secret stash of beer not so long ago and she let me try it out.” Kara defended, what she didn’t say is that she found it utterly gross.

“Oh, yesss. How could we forget your big sister Alex. You guys are really nothing alike, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, you’re adopted after all.” Lucy sneered and Kara felt herself getting smaller underneath the brunette’s intimidating glare.

“I wonder, have you ever done something unruly by yourself. I mean everything you’ve done always seems to resolve around Alex.” Lucy concluded.

“I don’t know, Luce. She probably came here without telling the Danvers. She wouldn’t be here otherwise.” James interrupted. His girlfriend was on a role this time and he couldn’t decide if he liked the way things were headed.

“Hmm, that may be so, but there’s no proof.” Lucy argued, ignoring Kara completely while she argued with her boyfriend.

“Then we get some.” James replied, kissing Lucy on the cheek.

“Very well, listen up baby Danvers. It’s time to sink or swim.” Lucy beamed, clapping her hands together when the perfect idea popped up in her head. Kara’s blue eyes snapped up to meet Lucy’s hazel ones. The blonde was totally confused. Did they want her to swim to prove her worth?

“The task is quite simple really. All you have to do is sneak onto the school ground and snap a picture of yourself by the outdoor pool, but be sure we can see a Midvale High sign in the background.” Lucy smirked “And also, don’t forget to throw this in the pool before you take the picture.” Lucy finished, handing Kara a mysterious bag.

“You think you can handle it?” Lucy questioned when Kara had apparently lost her tongue.

“Um, you want me to do this right now?” Kara squeaked.

“Yes, girl. Do keep up!” Lucy scoffed.

“We’ll give you a ride to school.” James added for good measurements to make sure Kara couldn’t flake out on them.

Kara stood before the school fence just around the corner of the swimming pool area. Huffing in expiration as James’s car sped away into the distance. It was up to Kara now to prove she belonged with the big girls.

‘Okay, Danvers. You’ve got this, just quick and easy.’ Kara breathed as she scanned the area for unwanted onlookers.

She took another deep breath. This was ridiculous, she should have never agreed to do something like this, but she climbed over the fence anyway, determined to not be the laughing stock of the year.

She pulled out her phone trying to shine a little light in the darkness as she made her way to the pool, the bag Lucy gave her firmly clutched in her hand.

‘This could go wrong on so many levels.’ Kara mumbled as she stood before the pool, trying to figure out the best position to take the damn picture and get the hell out of here.

“I will not be treated as a goody good girl once I’ve done this.’ Kara said to herself as she found a spot next to a starting block with a good view of the Midvale High mascot plastered on the side of the changing rooms.

“Glow in the dark glitter! Oh, Rao you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kara grimaced as she opened the bag Lucy handed her. “No, you can’t back down now, Danvers.” Kara sighed kneeling to the side of the pool. “I can be in so much trouble for this.” Kara contemplated with closed eyes, pouring the vibrant glitter inside the pool.

“Okay, now I just snap a picture and boom, I’m a bad girl.” Kara talked to herself while she turned her back against the pool and held up her phone, trying to find the perfect angle.

However, Kara didn’t seem to be the only person by the poolside, something Kara soon found out when she had just sent Lucy the picture. She nearly dropped her phone in shock when a dark figure emerged from underneath the water.

The Kryptonian felt her heart sink into her boots. Alex shouldn’t have let her watch The Grudge. Kara screamed as the figure came closer.

“Please, don’t kill me!” Kara pleaded, closing her eyes as she heard a loud splash. Kara’s screaming and pleading was silenced though, when a warm and a very much human hand crossed her mouth.

“Hu?” Kara frowned, blinking her eyes open, to find a beautiful girl only inches away from her face.

“Shh, don’t shout or we’re gonna get busted.” The girl whispered and slowly removed her hand, once she thought Kara wasn’t going to scream anymore. She stood back up, watching Kara with calculated eyes.

‘Whoa…’ Kara shivered, a drop of water landing on her face as she stared wide-eyed at the girl before her. She was absolutely breath taking beautiful. Long raven hair cascaded well over her shoulders, her ivory skin glistered in the dark due to the glitters Kara had poured into the pool and her black one piece swimming suit clung deliciously to every curve of the girl’s body.

‘She can’t be a ghost, right? Because Alex said that ghosts can’t touch humans or objects, if they even exist in the first place.’ Kara sat absolutely frozen in her place as she felt the girl’s dark eyes on her.

“Do you go to school here?” The girl finally asked when she noticed Kara wasn’t going to say anything.

“EH!” Kara uttered in shock.

“Well, people generally don’t have a vendetta against swimming pools. You must really hate this school.’ The raven-haired girl giggled slightly at Kara’s petrified response.

‘Oh, no! What do I do?’ Kara gasped and backed away from the unknown girl until her back hit the school fence.

“Umm, I- I…” Kara stuttered, trying to find an excuse as to why she just vandalized school property. There was no excuse in truth and so Kara found herself once again unable to speak, her mouth had gone dry and she began to feel very light headed.

“Hey, breathe, you’re having a panic attack.” The girl spoke softly and kneeled down in front of Kara and began trailing soothing circles onto Kara’s exposed shoulder blades to calm her down.

“What is your name?” The girl whispered when Kara had seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

‘What, should I do? I can’t tell her my name, I could be expelled for this.’ Kara concluded and shifted uncomfortably underneath the girl’s worried gaze.

“I’m sorry, ex-exusemeee!” Kara yelled all too suddenly and ran off faster than the speed of light, leaving a perplexed looking raven haired girl behind as she fled to the safety of her own bedroom.

‘Rao, I got caught sneaking into the school!’ Kara screamed into a pillow on her bed. She hadn’t even noticed she had used her powers to get home, until her mobile phone lighted up. It was a reply from Lucy.

_‘Well, there is some steel underneath that girl scout exterior after all – L’_

‘Ugh, why was that girl swimming in the school pool at this hour anyway?’ Kara questioned as she put down her phone, regretting ever accepting Lane’s challenge.

Kara had been tossing and turning all night, unable to shake the events that had come to pass and namely a certain raven haired goddess that haunted her well beyond her sleep.

**\--Present day--**

“Kara, Kara will you stop spacing out.” Winn voiced loudly and shook Kara out of her daydream.

“Oh?” Kara blinked when she noticed the bus had come to a halt in front of the school. She looked around to see that the other kids had already run along.

“Sorry, I slept horribly last night.” Kara mumbled, slinging a donut printed backpack over her shoulder.

“Let me guess, something bad happened at James’s party last night.” Winn replied almost spot on.

“Yeah, kinda. Lucy challenged me to prove my worth, more or less and I was stupid enough to fall for it.” Kara grumbled as they made their way to the lockers, emptying their backpacks filled with books for their final year.

“What did she make you do?” Winn asked curiously.

“I’m sure you’ve heard people whisper about it along the hallway.” Kara muttered, slamming her locker door with a bit too much force, causing a few heads to turn her way.

“No way! That was you!” Winn blurted, wide-eyed and had to run a bit to follow into Kara’s footsteps.

“Shh, I don’t want the whole school to learn about my late night activities. I feel embarrassed enough as it is.” Kara hissed as they entered their biology class.

“But this is kinda huge Kara, you can get expelled for vandalizing school property.” Winn protested.

“Don’t you think I know that. Ugh, we’ll talk about it later. Now is not the time.” Kara muttered underneath her breath so other classmates couldn’t pick up on their conversation.

“Hello, my lovely seniors. My name is Miss Davenport and I’ll be your biology teacher this year, for those who are not yet acquainted with me.” A middle aged woman announced in a stern voice as she wrote her name on the board.

Kara had seen the woman a couple times before, she seemed really strict, not that Kara had any trouble with that kind of woman because they mostly kept her on her toes.

“You don’t want to forget your homework for this class.” Kara whispered into Winn’s ears jokingly.

“Alright class, I know its uncommon for seniors to transfer schools, none the less, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate.” Miss Davenport commented as she gestured for the person to come into the classroom.

Kara gasped loudly, recognizing the raven-haired girl almost immediately. Steel green eyes trailed along the classroom, searching out the source of the gasp. The girl flashed a predatory smile when their eyes finally met.

‘Oh, Rao. Kill me now!’ Kara gulped and unconsciously broke her pen in half. It just happened to be Kara’s misfortune, that the sole witness turned out to be her new classmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know who the raven-haired girl is by now. Not so much SuperCorp as of yet, but I’ll be getting into that next chapter. I hoped you liked the story so far. Please leave a comment or a Kudo if you’d like.


End file.
